a mad, mad, mad story!
by fizzingwizzbee77
Summary: this story is completely random! its my story of how the teletubbies, and even barney, die! set in the homeland of mario and luigi, with appeariances of voldemort, darth vader, and even jack sparrow! plz r&r, me and my bro had fun coming up with this!


**CAUTION!**

**This story contains complete randomness and stupidity by people who were too hyped up by new year's treats!!! Also, ppl who like teletubbies, barney, and possibly mario would probably not like this story too well!**

That being said, i hope you enjoy it, we had fun coming up with this very, very weird story!!

p.s.: as always, plz r&r!!

Disclaimer: i do not own any characters in this story!!! if i did we probably wouldnt have wrote this...

One day, Mario and Luigi were walking with Yoshi through Mushroom Kingdom.

"Ahhh," Mario breathed. "What a beautiful and perfect day!"

Suddenly, they saw a dark shape coming towards them.

"Whats that?" Mario asked.

"I dunno," Luigi said, "But its growing larger."

Soon, the dark shape came into view.

It was Voldemort and his death eaters!

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

Voldemort picked up Mario by his shoulder straps and hissed like an angry snake, spraying spit all over Mario's face.

" I'm Lord Voldemort and I want to know where the bloody hell I am!"

Suddenly, Yoshi shit on his foot.

Voldemort looked down and gagged. " YOU LITTLE GREEN BASTARD!"

he kicked Yoshi so hard, that he flew over thier heads, and dissappeared.

Mario and Luigi cried. "You killed Yoshi, you dumbass!"

Suddenly, four ugly red, yellow, purple, and green creatures with tvs on their stomachs came into view behind the death eaters.

"You meanies, you left us behind!" They cried, but they still smiled stupidly.

Voldemort screamed.

"ITS THE TELETUBBIES! I THOUGHT WE FINALLY LOST THEM! THEY'VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME THROUGH DIFFERENT WORLDS, THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! THOSE CREATURES ARE FROM HELL, I TELL YOU, HELL!"

Voldemort then threw Mario at them, knocking them all down like bowling pins.

Mario, of course, died instantly, for teletubbies are known to kill anything they touch/hug/sing to/make eye contact with...the list goes on.

Luigi was jumping up and down, going crazy.

"You killed my brother and Yoshi, you stupid dickhead!"

Voldemort picked him up and threw him at the teletubbies too.

"Master!" cried a death eater, " Look, up in the sky!"

A large purple dinosaur came flying out of know where with a jet pack.

"HELLO EVERYONE! IM BARNEY, AND I _LOVE_ ALL OF YOU!"

Voldemort glared at the grotesque creature. "WELL I _HATE_ YOU, WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU BLOODY ASSWIPE!"

Barney landed (with a thud that caused a small earth quake becuase he is so fat), and opened his arms. "HHHHUUUUUGGGG MMMEEE!!!"

Voldemort and his death eaters tried to curse him, but he was so evil that the curses bounced right off!

Barney continued to walk towards them, chanting "HUG!"

Voldemort was so frightened that he pissed his pants, or robes, or whatever.

"How dare you be more evil than I am!" He screamed, and began to run away with his death eaters.

The teletubbies, who began to get jealous of barney, whipped out machine guns and tried to kill him.

Barney whipped out a hand cannon and tried to shoot them, but he held it the wrong way and blew himself up instead.

The teletubbies, thinking _they_ had killed him, jumped up and down, laughing and twirling, and, well, acting like the idiots they are.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the ground, and out of some smoke stepped out Darth Vader, Jack Sparrow, Gandalf the Grey, Golumn, and Willy Wonka.

"Who dat?" Asked the red teletubby named Po.

"We were sent from different worlds to terminate you, you ugly little monsters! We know your plans to hypnotize children to only like _your _show and make them into slaves!"

Jack Sparrow walked up to the remains of Barney.

"I guess we don't have to terminate this stupid purple git, hes already dead!"

"By the looks of it, he probably killed himself," Gandalf said.

"Oooh!" Cooed the teletubbies. "New friends! Lets play wit 'dem!" Then they began to chant, "Hug, hug, hug!"

The fat creatures waddled toward them, thier arms out stretched.

Darth Vader tried to cut them half with his lightsaber, but the moment the lightsaber touched one, the lazer disintigrated.

Willy Wonka shot oompa loompas through a canon, but the moment they touched the creatutres, they turned into orange and green dust.

It seemed that everything the heroes tried, it had little to no effect on the teletubbies.

"They're just too evil!" Jack exclaimed, as his sword disintigrated while trying to cut off Tinky-Winky's gay head. Out of frusteration, he kicked some of the remains of Barney at them, splattering gore all over them.

Suddenly, the teletubbies cried out in pain. Steam began to rise from where the blood hit them, as if it were acid.

" Of course!" Gandolf said wisely. " Barney's blood is like acid to the teletubbies because he was just as,(or mabye even more) evil!"

So they all proceeded to throw barney remains at the teletubbies until the creatures melted into a pool of foul smelling liquid.

"Stinky!" Yelled Golumn, and he growled and spit at it.

"Well done every one," said Gandolf.

"Yeah, i wonder if theres a pub around here, " Jack said, looking around at the cartoony world. " If there is, drinks are on me!"

So they all skipped merrily down a path (Voldemort and the death eaters joined up with them later on), and celebrated for 3 and 1/2 months.

THE END!


End file.
